The present invention comprises a Gaillardia plant, botanically known as Gaillardia aristata, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘GAIZ0003’.
‘GAIZ0003’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has medium sized, orange-eyed, two-toned, yellow-orange and yellow inflorescences held well above the foliage, medium to deep green foliage, medium sized and semi-upright plant habit with good branching.
‘GAIZ0003’ originated from an open pollination occurring in the summer of 2007 in a controlled environment in Enkhuizen, Netherlands. The female parent was an unpatented plant identified as ‘K9204-22’, having yellow inflorescences and a more mounding and less upright plant habit than ‘GAIZ0003’.
The male parent is unknown, because this was an open pollination with a cloud of pollen from the whole population.
The resulting seeds were sown in Enkhuizen, Netherlands in March 2008. ‘GAIZ0003’ was selected as one flowering plant (designated ‘L5587-1’) within the progeny of the stated cross in July 2008.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘GAIZ0003’ was accomplished when stem cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in October 2008 in a controlled environment in Enkhuizen, Netherlands.